1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new method of making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction. For example, see the Kwiatek U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671.
It is also known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for inter-connecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the body means having opening means therethrough leading to the chamber means for directing primary air from the exterior of the burner construction into the chamber means, and an adjustable shutter means carried by the body means and being movable relative thereto to control the effective area of the opening means that is exposed to the primary air. For example, see the aforementioned Kwiatek U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671.